


Vacations And People Who Look A Little Like Paradise

by st3llarkid



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Stephen Strange, Bisexual Tony Stark, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, If You Squint - Freeform, Laughter During Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, dynamic exploration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st3llarkid/pseuds/st3llarkid
Summary: Tony loves getting the things that he wants. Tonight, that just so happens to be Dr. Stephen Strange.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Vacations And People Who Look A Little Like Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @NightOwl172 for beta reading!
> 
> This work was directly inspired by the art of @kozunos on twitter over a year ago.
> 
> This fic has been a long time coming, and I'm really happy with how it turned out. I have one or maybe two parts planned after this so stay tuned!

“Tony.” 

It took a moment for the man to turn his attention to the woman in front of him who looked entirely unimpressed at his lack of attention.

“Did you catch any of what I just said?” 

“Uh, something about a charity something or other. On… Saturday?” 

“Tomorrow evening.” Pepper corrected, closing her agenda on the lunch table. The restaurant around them hummed with midday New York energy, a bunch of bigwigs (more like bigwig wannabes) spending their lunch hour on casual meetings. “And you aren’t skipping out on this one. It’s your own foundation. You at least need to convince people I haven’t killed you and taken your place.” 

Tony contemplated whining as he leaned back in his chair, head tipping back, but he settled for a groan instead. Was that a headache coming on? Could he at least fake one?

“You sure I can’t take another rain check?”

“No. I’ve already let the press know you’ll be attending. Sorry, sweet thing. You’re committed as my plus one.” Pepper replied, patting Tony on the shoulder before going right back to eating her salad. 

Giving up on the full-on pity party, Tony settled for a half party, sitting up and picking at his food with his fork. 

“Okay, but you owe me.” He said casually, earning him an arched eyebrow from Pepper. 

“Oh do I now?”

“Yep.” Tony announced, hitting the ‘p’ hard. “A getaway. An actual one with no work where you don’t bring your phones everywhere. Phones. _Plural._ And no, that weekend in Singapore didn’t count just because we had one day free. That is not a vacation.” He tried to make his point stick by pointing at the red head with his fork. “You know sometimes, I regret making you CEO, right?” 

“You’ve told me.” Pepper simply grinned around her food. There was no bite in those words so there was no reason for her to rise to them. 

“A real vacation. I will clear your damn schedule for you if I have to. In fact, something that’ll just get on every one of your nerves, let’s do something entirely unscheduled. We pick the destination, and just go.” 

“Tony.” 

“No, I mean it.” Tony continued, determined to make his point. “You work like five hundred times harder than me. That’s gotta be exhausting. I know cuz I used to be where you were. Five days. How about that? Can I push it to seven? We can do seven, right?” 

“Tony.” Pepper tried again, a small fond smile on her face as she stopped him with fingers running through his already untamed hair. “Are you tired? Is that what you’re trying to tell me?” 

Looking over at his partner, Tony thought about the question for a moment. 

“I just think a vacation would be good for both of us. Refreshing, you know?” It was the closest she was going to get to a ‘yes’. 

Pepper kept her hand on the back of Tony’s neck, a gesture that was comforting and possessive all at once. God, Pepper delighted him. 

“Give me two weeks, and my schedule is free for whatever you’d like to do.”

\------

As it turned out, two weeks was a long time to wait for that kind of promise. A few hours was even a long time. Tony’s mood had improved as he finished his work for that day, but the excitement had turned to restlessness come evening time. He spent hours searching for international getaways until he was looking at top 20 listicles that made his eyes hurt. His mind had effectively turned into a single track. 

Tony never wanted to admit when he was burnt out. He was the mind that never stopped. He always had ideas. It was what his company ran on. He was almost certain that he had only had true burnout only one other time in his life, and it had been over a stupid solar energy project in college. 

But sitting in his workshop that day, he spent the majority of his time fiddling with small things, cleaning up here and there, running diagnostics tests that were already automated. He couldn’t get himself to move forward. 

Pepper’s message at the end of the day gave him something else to think about. 

_Which suit are you wearing tonight?_

Oh, right. Gala. Public events became a lot less fun after he had stopped drinking.

_Birthday suit? ;)_

After fifteen minutes with no reply, Tony resigned himself to the fact that Pepper was ignoring that message. 

_Classic tux. What are you wearing? Should we match? Be one of those disgustingly cute couples?_

Tony was on his way back to the apartment when he got his answer, a picture of simple green fabric. 

_Something new._

_Ooh! Color this time! We’re stepping out of our little black dress box._

_I’m surprising myself. See you at 8. Not 8:30. 8._

Pepper was out buying something new which was exciting. Tony knew that she frequently cycled out her wardrobe, but he knew she was more adventurous than her usual black-and-white-badass-lady-CEO uniforms suggested. It was always fun to see more of personality poke out from behind that. Maybe it was her attempt to make the night a little more bearable for him. Either way, he wasn’t complaining. 

The evening held promise past the schmoozing crowd he was about to face, and that was enough to kick him into action. After a quick not-quite-dinner, a shower/shave, and a change into a nice classic tuxedo, Tony was actually on time for picking up his ride at the ground floor entrance to head toward the hotel venue.

\-----

Tony had grown up around events like this his entire life, and his love-hate relationship had stayed mostly at the hate end of the meter. He had absolutely hated them as a child. Even in grade school, he knew his presence was for show. The full Stark family all in merry attendance together, a sweet picture of the American dream. 

Taking his place as the head of Stark Industries, they became business strategy, and as his addiction grew, they became a way to try and enjoy what was so thoroughly unenjoyable. Everyone wanted a piece of him, and they could have it for all he used to care. Now though, they were an occasional obligation. A few photos, some (regrettably non alcoholic drinks), a couple of conversations with a few of the high dollar guests, and he could consider his duty filled. 

Pepper was right outside the entrance when he got through with the 'red carpet'. (Could any walk into a building be called a red carpet just because the carpet was red?) Her little tease had not disappointed. The floor length emerald dress she had found looked as if it had been personally made for her. It showed off her red hair that draped wonderfully over lean shoulders, tapered at the waist, and then flowed down to meet the marble steps. If Tony could have stars in his eyes, they'd be shining nice and bright.

"There you are. And at eight o'clock sharp. I'm impressed." Pepper smiled, greeting Tony with a discreet kiss on the cheek. 

"Well I had some motivation. Couldn't miss out on a pretty vision in green." He shot right back, leading her by the small of her back into the hotel towards the ballroom now that her watch was up. 

"You're being sweet. Which means you want something." Pepper teased. They had become good at keeping their conversation right in between themselves, no one else the wiser about what they were talking about. Bruce said they looked like the judgy brand of high schoolers when they did it, and that just made Tony love it all the more. 

"I always want something from you. Shall we play roulette on that one tonight?" Tony smiled by instinct as they entered the ballroom. He was used to eyes being on him as soon as he entered the room, and the charisma flowed easily. 

"I think I'm well aware of what's on your wheel. Behave tonight, and you might just cash in." Pepper's face did nothing to betray the suggestiveness of her words. She had grace about her all the time. Tony adored it. 

\-----

The night was so unfortunately predictable that Tony was tempted to cause a scene just to spice things up. Pepper and a couple of celebrity guests gave speeches on the stage, donors had made a show of their money with the checks they had presented, and the venue provided plenty of good food and drink. 

Hanging out at the bar with his second sparkling water of the night, Tony was tempted to dip out early if it weren't for Pepper's suggestive promise. He wasn't sure if he had grown out of his life or something else, but he had no interest in talking to anyone he saw out in the crowd. Brushing up with the rich and powerful of the city was old news to him. He didn't know if it was a good sign that he'd rather be at home, but that fact did make him feel damn old. 

As he was contemplating age and his eventual death, an unfamiliar face appeared in the crowd, and he was immediately smitten. The man stood with a couple others in conversation, half a head taller than the rest which might have been the reason he stood out so well. Everything about the man was straight. Straight posture, straight fingers wrapped around his glass, straight legged trousers that showed off his height very (very) well, and straight hair that had been managed and pulled back. And was that a tasteful sprinkle of gray? Tony hoped not everything about him was straight. 

Lost in admittedly thirsty thought, Tony maintained composure as his eyes caught the man's on a polite glance around the room. He wasn’t sure what it was about him. He wasn’t Tony’s usual type. He looked like he probably had a stick up his ass, but that made Tony want him even more. More importantly, he wanted to know how he ticked. Holding his glass up, he gave him a silent toast before heading across the room to find Pepper, a grin on his face as he saw a toast back out of the corner of his eye.

\-----

“Hey, Pep. I found a holiday before the vacation.”

Pepper. Graceful Pepper. Tony was almost certain he could interrupt any conversation she was having, and she would somehow smooth over anything incriminating that might come out of his mouth. 

“Would you gentlemen excuse us?” Flashing a charming grin, Pepper weaved her arm through Tony’s and guided them away from the small crowd. “I hope this is good because Mister Davenport is about to contribute quite a nice sum for the STEM program.” She murmured, the smile never leaving her face. 

“It is good. He is good. Do you know anything about that guy _riiiightttt_ … There?” Tony asked, not-so-subtly pointing over in Mystery Man’s direction. 

Pepper took a moment to get a good look at him. 

“I think that is Doctor Stephen Strange. He’s here on behalf of Metro-General Hospital.” She recited, looking from his tall head to Tony’s excited eyes. “What are you thinking, Tony?” 

“I’m thinking,” Tony hummed close to her ear, nose brushing her hair. “That I want him.” 

“Really?” Pepper asked, looking over at Tony with a small amount of surprise. “Was he on your roulette wheel tonight? He doesn’t really seem like-”

“My type. I know. But I’m about to find out for sure since you so kindly gave me a name.” Tony grinned as he patted Pepper’s arm still hanging over his. “Doctor Strange. Hm. Strange.”

He could swear he saw Pepper trying not to laugh. 

“Would he be a gift for yourself or for the both of us tonight?” She asked, redirecting the conversation. 

“You’d be interested?” 

“You know I love watching you play with your toys.” A kiss to his hair, and Pepper was pulled into another conversation that Tony was just barely able to weasel out of (Which way to the bathroom, fellas?). He had bigger, better things on his mind that required some investigation. 

\-----

“I don’t think we’ve met before.” When Tony was on a mission, he wasn’t exactly subtle. With a big grin, he held out his hand where he had caught Stephen alone by the bar. “You are… The rep for the hospital, right?” 

“Metro General, yes. I’ll make the assumption that you’re Tony Stark.” Stephen didn’t look as put off as Tony thought he might have which was a good sign. Setting his drink down, he took Tony’s handshake with a polite smile. It made the gray around his temples rise in a way that Tony wanted to know what a genuine smile looked like. 

“The one and only.” Tony absolutely couldn’t resist a wink that could have easily been taken for half a blink. “I don’t think I caught a name.” 

If he had caught any flirtation, the man didn’t show it. His back remained as straight as it had all night, and Tony had to wonder if posture like that got tiring. 

“Stephen Strange. It’s nice to meet you Mr. Stark.” 

“Oh please. Mr. Stark was my dad. Just Tony’s perfect. Are you enjoying your night?” Tony asked, sipping on his (third) sparkling water. 

“If I can be honest, Tonight was much more pleasant than I expected it to be.” Stephen replied, reaching for his drink once more. “It’s admittedly not the way I would have chosen to spend my evening, but I’ve enjoyed myself.”

“Makes two of us, buddy. And you can thank Miss Potts for that.” Tony smiled. He could never gush enough about her. “She’s the detail oriented one. These events always go off without a hitch thanks to her.” 

“I’ll be sure to find her and give her my thanks.” There was curiosity in those eyes now, but Tony couldn’t quite tell what the curiosity was about. 

“I bet you can do some nice things with your hands, huh?” Tony spoke up again after a quiet moment. There was no reason he shouldn’t just cut to the chase, but he did also enjoy playing around with his potential catch. And Dr. Strange seemed like he could use some loosening up. The question was meant to throw the other man off his guard, and it clearly worked as the man half choked on his drink. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“You’re a neurosurgeon, right? That takes steady hands. I bet it comes in handy.”

No pun intended. 

“Oh. Uh, I suppose so.” Stephen looked flustered and struggled to regain his composure as he took another sip of his drink. Was he turning red? “Hand eye coordination is essential to the job. It’s a learned skill.”

Yep, Tony wanted to undo him. 

Digging into his pocket, Tony grabbed a business card and a pen to write a quick note on the back before handing it back face up. Giving out his actual address was a risky move (Lessons learned. Malibu ruined.), but he was increasingly confident with this one if the now curious look had anything to say about it.

“I’m not sure if I’ll ever go into the field of neuro medicine, but I’d love to give you my card. Personal number.” Tony said it as if it was the most casual thing in the world, giving him a wink for good measure before taking his leave. 

\-----

The night wrapped up smoothly, and Pepper had insisted Tony head home first while she finished up for the night. He wasn’t about to complain about that. He was a little disappointed though that he didn’t see Dr. Strange around as he took his leave. 

He was antsy the whole way to his building, anticipation for the night building. Pepper really did know how to rile him up with the slightest suggestions. Just a few words, and his mind was filling in all the blanks for him. Pepper would get home and ask how he had fared, and in thanks, he would offer her a nice ending to the night. But certainly she had her own plans. He could hope that those included no clothes, maybe a shower together, and something sweet sat on his face. 

But if Stephen was factored in, things would be different, a good kind of different. He would be Tony’s to play with and discover. He wanted to take him out of his comfort zone that didn’t really seem all that large. He wanted to see that flustered expression again and get his mouth all over him and get very well acquainted with his dick. Pepper had been right. Stephen wasn’t his usual type, but he seemed like a puzzle that Tony wanted to have fun solving. 

Luckily for him, he arrived back home before his thoughts could run too far away from him, and he headed up to get comfortable before the fun part of the evening began. 

It seemed though, like the fun part of his evening had already arrived. 

“If I knew you were so eager to get here, I would’ve given you a key.” Tony would never admit how big his smile was seeing Stephen Strange waiting on his doorstep, hands in his pockets and looking cool as hell. 

The doctor gave him a smile back, stepping back just slightly so Tony could get to the door. Man, that tux was nice. It would definitely look nicer on the floor though. 

“I didn’t see much of a point in trying to delay my arrival.” He said simply, as if it was common sense.

“I would offer you a drink, but the only ones we’ve got around here don’t give you much of a buzz.” A fingerprint scan, and Tony was through the door, knowing Stephen would be following him. The door led to an open entryway and living room. As to exhibit his point, the built in bar to the side of the room looked more like an office now than anything else. 

“That’s alright. It’s too late for me to be drinking any more.” Stephen replied, looking around at the wide open space. The thing most people gravitated towards was the wall of windows that showed off the skyline. It seemed that the doctor found he allure in it as well. 

“How early do you work in the morning?” 

“I’m scheduled for a surgery at eleven. Should last six hours, I believe.”

Tony whistled, making his way to the bar to take off his shoes and bowtie. There was no reason to be so formal in his own damn home. Now if he could get the doctor dressed down…

“I don’t know how you do it. Concentration for six hours straight sounds like agony.”

“Also a learned skill.” Stephen shrugged a little as he followed Tony towards the bar where the man grabbed them both a water bottle. 

His composure was sadly back in place, but the man had to know why Tony had invited him here. No one was that dense. And the fact he was in his apartment meant that he was interested, despite the air around him. Luckily, Tony didn’t have to push anymore to broach the subject when Stephen brought it up himself

“Do you often give out your personal information?” The man asked as he grabbed the offered bottle. 

“What you’re asking is if I invite people over to fuck a lot, right?” The look on Stephen’s face was worth the question. It was the kind of horror that could only occur in an awkward social situation. “Occasionally. If someone catches my eye. And no, I’m not offended by the question.”

There we go. Stephen let out a breath of relief that Tony doubted the man knew he had been holding. It was a cute and awkward mental fumbling, a face journey if you will, but Tony wasn’t about to give him more than a moment to recover his professionalism. There was no need for it in their apartment.

“You know why I’m interested in you?” Tony asked, going so far as to bat his damn eyelashes as he handed the other his water across the counter. “Because you look like you could use a break, and you seem like you’re fun to tease. Also because you’re tall, and we all know what that means.” He grinned as he took a sip of his water before murmuring over the lid. “Big dick.”

“I- Tony, I’m not so sure this is the best idea. I appreciate your invitation, but-”

“You’ve got someone?”

“No.”

“Is your surgery really that early tomorrow?”

“Yes. Well, no. Not that ear-”

“You aren’t not straight?”

“Can I say something, please?” Stephen asked quickly, the rapid fire questions clearly riling him up. 

“Yeah, of course. No one’s stopping you.” Tony replied with a shit eating grin. 

“We’re both public figures. Different kinds, but if I were to agree-”

“Ah yes,” Tony snapped his fingers, leaning in closer and closer to the taller man as he spoke until they were practically chest to chest. “Confidentiality. I get it. Trust me. People who kiss and tell kinda piss me off, so you don’t have anything like that to worry about. Promise. We’ll enjoy ourselves and then go our merry ways if that’s what you want.” 

There were a lot of times when Tony wished he was taller, but he knew he couldn’t get much closer to Stephen’s face if he tried. The other took (too long of) a moment to consider what was being offered, staring out the windows before finally looking down at Tony. 

“What exactly do you have in mind?” 

“You really want to ask that?” Just like that, the seduction was on. Reaching up, Tony slowly undid Stephen’s bowtie, the fabric falling free of itself. Stephen’s eye dilated only so slightly, and Tony knew he had him. “Well, I was kinda planning to take it slow, get you a nice bottle of water, offer you a seat on the couch, and get acquainted with you and that pretty mouth. You have nice lips.” 

Stephen’s eyes were all over Tony, like he wasn’t sure what visual information to digest first. Tony gave him something to look at as he wet his lower lip, waiting for some kind of word that the other man was into this too. He wasn’t an asshole after all, even if he could read physical clues. 

“Well,” Stephen cleared his throat, eyes now glued to Tony’s lips. “That sounds like a nice plan as far as you’ve described it.” 

“I know it is.” Tony grinned. His hand was still on Stephen’s bowtie as he grabbed it tight, pulling the man to his level so their lips could meet. And what a treat it was. 

Throwing the man off balance, Stephen’s hand suddenly gripped his shoulders as they fell into a languid and unrushed rhythm. Tony could tell he was still a bit flustered, but that only helped him keep the slow pace. It was easy to kiss him in well practiced motions, tongue licking over Stephen’s lip and meeting hot wet reciprocation as his hands slid around his waist right underneath his suit jacket.

Normally, Tony wouldn’t have been taking his time. When he got a present, he enjoyed tearing the wrapping off, but something about Stephen was different. He made him want to peel the corners of the tape and see how he was put together before truly enjoying the gift inside. 

Feeling Stephen gain his footing was something else. The hands on his shoulders slid upwards to cup Tony’s cheeks, solid body inching closer. The man took care of himself, that was for sure. Feeling up his back, Tony was happy to find that the man was probably in better shape than he was. 

The fun thing about making out was that time became a foreign concept. Tony wasn’t sure how long they had been standing there, but he was more than looking forward to getting Stephen on his couch and getting him out of that suit. Even now, his fingers were itching at the buttons of his shirt. As the man pressed in closer, Tony grinned on his lips and pushed him back, guiding him backwards until they bumped into the sofa. 

“Make yourself comfortable, why don’t you?” Tony murmured, watching Stephen as he fell back into the cushions. The hungry look in his eyes was doing things for him. Hands grabbed at his wait to pull him onto the sofa, and their lips found each other once more as he climbed onto Stephen’s lap. 

Those hands. Those /hands/. Long slender fingers ran over his hips and settled at the small of his back, touch solid and unwavering. Tony didn’t think of himself as a small man (ignore the height, please), but Stephen’s hand just felt so large, and it spurred him on. Pushing at the fabric of the other man’s jacket, he kissed the doctor back with just as much vigor as the other man was putting in. It was easy to get lost in the press of chests, the shift of hips, the rustle of fabric. Every move the other man made riled Tony up even more. 

They parted to breathe, and Stephen had his own ideas of how to spend the interim. His mouth connected to Tony’s neck, directly on his pulse point, and he couldn’t help the hum that came up from his throat. Finally managing to get his jacket off, he was grateful to get Stephen’s hands back on him as he tossed his own jacket to the side. 

“Knew you were a good choice.” Tony grinned, his hands finally making his way into that salt-and-pepper hair that he had been admiring. What a strange pattern for graying. He wouldn’t say that it wasn’t hot as hell though. It wasn’t that he didn’t love the attention to his neck (He really _really_ liked it.), but the temptation to tug on the strands was too great. 

This impulse was clearly appreciated. Tony pulled Stephen’s hair to kiss him again, and the noise he swallowed was an absolute gift. Underneath him, Stephen’s cock twitched with interest.

“The good doctor likes to get a little frisky, huh?” Tony teased, tugging at Stephen’s lip with gentle teeth. 

“It’s been a while,” Stephen replied, breath hitching slightly. 

“Oh yeah?” Tony hummed as his hands found purchase in that hair again. It might have been graying, but it definitely wasn’t thinning. Lucky genes. 

The reaction he got was just as good as the first, but this time it only helped embolden his partner. Strong hands pulled him closer, deft fingers pulling his shirt free from his pants as his hips shifted upward to grind into him. Tony wasn’t sure if it was involuntary or not, be he adored it. 

“You like someone pushing you around? A little pain with your pleasure?” The fingers in Stephen’s hair settled at the base of his neck as Tony nipped playfully at his bare throat. 

“Well it is nice on occasion.” Tony couldn’t help but feel proud at the slight waver in Stephen’s voice, but then he was being lifted and pressed back on the couch with the other between his legs. 

The sight actually took his breath away. 

“But I think that I like something like this much better.” The grin on Stephen’s face wasn’t quite cocky, but it was really damn close. If Tony’s cock wasn’t paying attention yet (which it definitely was), it sure would have been. 

With a hold still on his neck, Tony pulled Stephen down for an open kiss, a leg twisting around Stephen’s calf. The next few minutes was a mess of limbs and bumping knees and tangled fabric. When the buttons on the doctor’s shirts were finally undone, Tony couldn’t help but break their locked lips to get a look. He was perfect. The perfect catch. 

“Man, we’re gonna have fun with you.” 

“We?”

It was like Pepper had been waiting for the perfect moment to arrive. Tony seriously couldn’t have planned her entrance any better. The elevator doors slid open, and she came striding into the apartment, typing away on her phone before she looked up to see the two of them across the room. 

Stephen was apparently very good at the face journeys. His expression went from shock to embarrassment to confusion and back again, looking from Tony to Pepper. Tony felt the man almost pull away, and he was pretty sure he would have if Tony’s legs weren’t tangled in his own. 

“Oh. I forgot to mention Pepper.”

“Thanks, Tony. I appreciate that.” Pepper feigned disinterest as she made her way to the bar to set her things down. 

Stephen still looked absolutely shocked as he watched Pepper cross the room before Tony put a finger to his cheek to make him look in his direction again. 

“Wait, should we- We shouldn’t-” He stuttered, almost looking betrayed by Tony. Well, that was no fun. He’d have to make up for the surprise he had sprung on the man.

“Oh no, Stephen please. You’re our guest. You boys keep having fun. Don’t let me interrupt.” Pepper insisted casually, holding her heels by the straps as she headed down the hall to the bedroom. She sure knew how to make Tony want her attention even more than he already did. 

“Tony, what-”

“It’s pretty simple, Stephen.” Tony hummed, hands running through his hair to recapture the man’s attention. “We’re open. I wanted you, and she wants us to have fun. Might even join in. You up for that? If you aren’t, we can stop. Easy as that.” He explained. If the hands didn’t bring Stephen back in, the casual roll of Tony’s hips did. 

The man took a moment to consider, his fingers twitching against Tony’s shoulder. God, he really wanted those fingers in other places right about now. 

“No to stopping. And yes, definitely up for it.” Just like that, the man was back in, kissing at the base of Tony’s neck as he picked up where he had paused getting Tony’s shirt off. Dress shirts really were terrible things. 

The slow pace of the start of the night was wearing off as Stephen pressed Tony further into the couch. His warm large hands splayed against his torso in a way that was driving him crazy. Rolling his hips up to Stephen’s, he was pleased that they were lined up just right that their clothed cocks brushed together. It was so good and not enough at the same time, and it was delicious. 

As Stephen’s mouth roamed, so did Tony’s hands. His fingers traced the lines of his broad back down to his beltline, and he cheekily pinched that sweet ass. He had been right in his assumption that Stephen was fun to tease. As soon as he was pinched, Stephen pulled at Tony’s wrist and pinned it above his head and man, Tony wanted to see that look a lot more. 

“I’m pretty sure I was the one showing you attention here.” His voice was low and the air around them. It sent shivers up Tony’s spine. 

“Well you better get back on it, hm?” Tony grinned back with a face of absolute innocence as his hips rolled upwards. He kept pushing his luck as his second hand grabbed for Stephen’s dick in his pants, but one brush of his fingers, and both wrists were pinned down with one strong hand. Damn, that was nice. 

“If you’ll let me.” Stephen rumbled in his ear as he nipped at Tony’s neck. “I think I’m getting the picture here.”

His free hand began to travel south, taking its sweet time in arriving at its destination. Tony really couldn’t help how he arched up into Stephen’s touch as he played with a nipple, brushed over the hair dusting his stomach, teased right at his belt line and not going any further. It made Tony’s stomach cave with pleasure as his breath picked up. He wanted Stephen’s touch, and he knew that he could most likely talk his way into getting what he wanted, but the other man beat him to it. 

“I’m thinking that you like to be played with just as much as you like playing with others.” Stephen was looking right at Tony with so much intensity as his hand stayed level, tracing up one of Tony’s hips. “That’s what tonight is, right? I’m a new toy to play with, but I wonder what would happen if I played with you instead.” 

Beside them, Pepper leaned over the back of the couch, looking down at the two of them with a warm smile. 

“Did you really get that much from him in thirty minutes? Are you a surgeon or a psychologist?” She asked, tone warm. 

Stephen craned his head to look up at Pepper, no longer shy about her introduction into the equation. 

“He’s pretty easy to read, don’t you think?” 

“Well, I’ll tell you that he’s a giver. Whatever you want, he’ll be up for.” 

“Still here, guys.” Tony breathed, hips rolling fruitlessly for some kind of friction. It hadn’t occurred to him that Stephen and Pepper might gang up on him, and the thought was incredibly arousing. 

As if they had heard his thoughts, the two of them started up a whole damn conversation while he was pinned securely underneath Stephen. 

“Did you enjoy your evening?” 

“Oh yes, very much. Tony told me that you oversee the event planning. It was lovely.” 

“Still here.”

“That’s good to hear. It’s always nice to get some feedback.” Pepper finally looked down at Tony with a sweet smile. “Has Tony been a good host?”

“Other than forgetting to mention his partner, yes, he’s been wonderful.” Stephen kept his eyes and attention on Pepper as his hand _finally_ moved, brushing over his belt buckle and ghosting over the crease of his pants his cock had created. It was frustrating as hell, but moving into the touch would admit defeat in this round. So Tony kept perfectly still. 

“He’s fun to play with. It never gets boring.” Pepper’s gaze shifted from Tony to Stephen, and she reached out to play with a lock of the silver hair at his temple. “Just remember that no matter what he tries to tell you, I’m in charge.” 

The hand over Tony’s wrists tightened at that, and Tony could practically see Stephen fall in lust with Pepper in that moment. He had the sudden image Pepper tying Stephen up like a pretty Christmas present, and his cock twitched up to meet Stephen’s hand. Traitor. 

“Can we get back to business please?” Tony sighed almost like he was bored, but it failed to urge either of them into ending this chivalrous conversation. 

“So Stephen, what neighborhood do you live in?” Pepper asked, rounding the couch and settling in her armchair just across the coffee table with legs tucked under herself comfortably. It was her favorite spot in the whole apartment, Tony was sure. 

The hand over Tony’s crotch finally moved, but it moved in the wrong direction, stroking firmly down one of his thighs. It was so distracting that he missed Stephen’s answer entirely. 

“Oh that’s a lovely area. I have a friend that just bought property in that neighborhood.” 

The hand moved back up his thigh, this time on the side to push Tony’s knee to the side which effectively tightened his pants over his dick. It was just barely enough to be entirely frustrating. 

“Yeah, yeah, New York’s expensive. Land’s like gold.” He flexed his wrists just to try and get Stephen’s attention again, and the man had the _audacity_ to flash him a grin in response, his fingers going still just shy of their mark. 

“Is there something I can help you with?”

“Yes. Touch my dick.” 

The blunt answer startled a laugh out of Stephen. Finally obliging him, those long fingers found Tony’s balls and gave them a squeeze which pulled a grateful groan from the man’s mouth. 

“Was that what you were thinking?”

“Good. Yep. Great. Now keep going.”

Stephen smirked and kept the pressure right there, looking over to Pepper. 

“Is he always this pushy?”

“Mmm, most of the time. It helps to keep his mouth busy.” 

“You wanna help with that, Pep?” Tony asked, hips twitching at the thought of her settling herself on top of his face. 

“I’m comfortable right here. You have good taste, Tony. You found someone so pretty to play with.” Pepper hummed over her glass of water, eyeing Stephen’s body from tip to tail. 

That seemed to be enough to make Stephen want to put on some kind of show. Looking back at Tony, his hand slid firmly up the length of his cock, and wasn’t that just a treat. Now in a staring competition, He watched the man above him with a bite of his lip as he rolled his hips up into his touch. Man, he needed his pants off. 

Stephen took the bait and caught Tony’s lips again. Part of him hated how he struggled against the man’s grip on his wrists, and the other part of him thoroughly enjoyed the lack of control. He just wanted to touch him back and get more clothing out of the way, and like an answered prayer, Stephen was easily undoing his belt, popping the button, pulling down the zipper, all so that he could give Tony just a little more. The pace was incredible agony. As much as Tony didn’t want to beg, he was considering it.

“You sure you don’t need help with those?” Tony murmured against his lips, looking down towards the pants still firmly in place on Stephen’s hips. “You might be good with your hands, but I’m pretty good at more than just running my mouth.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Stephen smirked, kissing Tony open mouthed. He finally gave Tony more of what he wanted, palm running over his length in his briefs. 

The man sure did like to take his sweet time. All of Tony’s attempts to speed him up were met with slow sweet lips. With his mouth occupied, he could only make a little noise of over eager pleasure. Curse this man. He found one of Tony’s buttons, pressed it, and refused to let go. 

After what felt like an eternity, the hold on Tony’s wrists released, and he didn’t hesitate to reach for Stephen’s belt to undo to and toss it who-knows-where (He was almost certain he had heard a little ‘watch it’ from Pepper’s direction). It was satisfying to get a noise from the man on top of him when his hand went straight into his pants, breaking through that iron-clad control. He didn’t have the patience for the zipper. 

“You’re clearly great at self control.” Stephen teased over his jawline, breath hitching as Tony got his hand around his cock. 

“I want what I want when I want it.” Tony replied easily, grinning at the snicker he heard over his shoulder. 

“Not to rush either of you, but it is one in the morning.” Pepper spoke up, her glass clinking on the table as she set it down. “If we could move this to the bedroom, that would be lovely.” 

Tony could hear her get up and approach them and suddenly Stephen’s mouth was meeting hers. He was glad he wasn’t the only one that _really_ liked that hair. The two of them looked gorgeous together, not to say that they didn’t look gorgeous on their own, but Tony was really damn glad that Pepper wanted to join in as well. She wasn’t interested in every one of his catches, but it seemed that Stephen was a homerun. 

The walk from the couch to the bedroom was an interesting one. Stephen’s shoes were left in the living room, and Tony tripped over his pants trying to get them off, but they all made it in one piece. As Pepper closed the door behind them, she grabbed Tony by the arm and gave him an absolutely filthy kiss as her nails dug into his skin. How long had she been holding that one back? When she pulled back, Tony could see all of the brilliance and excitement right there in her eyes.

“Hi.” She said softly, a smile on her face.

Tony smiled back.

“Hi.”

“Are you having a good time?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Good. Get on the bed.” 

Tony looked to his side to see Stephen staring at them in awe, and Tony gave him his best sultry look. Pepper leaned in closer to him, eyes also looked onto the doctor as she took his earlobe between her teeth.

“Stop showing off. Do I need to tell you again?”

“Always.” 

“Cheeky. Bed.”

Pepper pinched his ass and pushed him toward the bed, and Tony was pretty sure he had the dopiest smile on his face from the way Stephen smirked. The man stood in the center of the room, unsure where to move next, but thank god Pepper knew how to make guests comfortable. 

“I'm glad you're here, Stephen. We aren't particularly kinky here, but if you're uncomfortable with anything, you'll let us know, right?" 

Approaching the taller man, Pepper showed her appreciation for his acknowledgement with a waxy red kiss. God damn, they were gorgeous together, the golden sun and silver moon. Tony was almost content to simply watch them if it weren't for his dick having other plans. Sitting up against the headboard, he got rid of his last layers, cock standing proud as he took in the sight in front of him. The way Stephen's hands wrinkled dark green velvet, the red smudges at the corners of his lips, manicured hands carding through short dark hair, they weren’t images he would forget any time soon. 

"I want a postcard with both of you on it. God damn."

Stephen looked at Tony over Pepper's shoulder with a pleasantly surprised grin, and the red head turned to look as well. 

"I think this is the most attention he's paid to anything in months. You shouldn't keep him waiting, huh?" Pepper winked at Tony before she headed to the closet. 

Tony just grinned, leaning back and nodding his head over to the bed. 

"You heard the lady in charge." 

"Quite well." Stephen grinned as he finished getting his pants off, having the audacity to fold them up and lay them on the dresser before he made his way to the bed. 

Immediately, Tony's hands were on him, pulling him close to kiss once more. The doctor did seem to take great care of himself. He couldn't be much younger than Tony was, but he supposed engaging in an active lifestyle suited someone in the medical world. With his hands, he could appreciate the way Stephen was built with deceiving strength. Having the man on top of him was something Tony decided that he definitely liked. They weren't matched in height, but it just made it all the better. He was pleasantly surprised at his guess about Stephen's dick. Feeling it against his own, it matched the rest of his body, long and slender and oh-so-irresistable. Tony needed more. 

Like he had read his mind, Stephen settled himself over Tony to keep his lips busy again. The way he sat slotted their cocks together just right. In his younger days, it would have spurred Tony into pushing him back and going to town, but now he was happy to just feel it. Opening his eyes, he couldn’t help but stop as he saw Pepper coming back into the room naked as the day she was born. 

“There she is. Woman of the hour.”

Stephen looked back to where Tony was suddenly distracted, and he could see the words die on his lips as he took her in. 

“Oh please, don’t stop on my account.” Pepper smiled sweetly as she settled on the side of the bed where she had a good view of the two men, and Tony couldn’t help but return the smile as he took Stephen’s jaw in his hand to catch his eyes again. 

“I’m gonna suck your dick now, okay?” 

Tony decided that he really liked leaving Stephen speechless. The look in his eyes though was answer enough, and there was a quick shift of bodies so that Tony was between the other’s legs as he laid on the bed. 

“Just lay back and enjoy, yeah?” Grinning, Tony pressed a quick kiss to Stephen’s lips before he was shifting further down his body towards his prize. 

“Is he ever humble?” Stephen breathed, getting a small laugh from Pepper. 

“I’m afraid he has the right to brag about this one.” 

Damn right he did. After a short mental debate about teasing the other, Tony decided he didn’t have the patience any longer. Slowly taking Stephen’s entire length into his mouth, he was more than happy with the physical reaction he got. Feeling someone tense like that, make a fucking _beautiful_ noise like that was always more than enough of an incentive to get moving. 

It was easy to fall into a comfortable pattern with blowjobs. Pull up, stroke, back down, let hands roam. It was easy to lose track of time like that. Between Stephen’s legs, he could feel more of him than he could hear, but hands in his hair were always a sign that he was doing a perfectly good job. Moaning to show him that he was _definitely_ into that, he pulled back for air, licking up his length as he finally looked up at Stephen and what a pretty sight that was. 

Pepper had apparently decided it was time to take something from the man as well. Laying next to him, she busied herself with rubbing at her clit as the man sucked at her breasts. They looked fucking good together. Stephen was definitely good at flushing, almost as good as Pepper. His face to his chest was a pretty shade of pink, and Tony had to wonder what he would look like with bite marks all over. Another time, maybe. 

Noticing Tony’s gawking, Pepper smirked at him and settled her hand over Stephen’s in his hair to guide him back to his task. 

“Don’t be shy to take what you want from him, Stephen.” Pepper hummed, the tone of her voice making Tony’s cock jump a bit between his legs. 

Even with her suggestion, Stephen still looked down to Tony for confirmation, the angel. Seeing his eyes that far blown was a heady feeling. He was clearly enjoying his time, and that had been the whole point. 

“You heard the lady. You gonna use my throat or not?”

Stephen blinked at him for a moment. 

“What wet dream did the both of you come from?” He gawked.

It was Pepper’s turn to laugh at the unexpectedness of the comment, shaking her head. 

“He’s the bad influence here. I was a perfect saint before I met him.” 

“Hey, liar-“ Tony protested, but before another word could escape him, Stephen’s hand tightened in his hair and a cock suddenly at his lips reminded him of the task at hand. It was only natural to open his mouth and let him in. 

“You’re right. Keeping his mouth busy is better.” Tony could hear the smug smile in Stephen’s words, but he had other things to concentrate on now. The other man was just the right side of rough in how his hips rolled up into Tony’s mouth, his cock nudging the back of Tony’s throat and occasionally slipping past the tight restriction. 

The only time his rhythm stalled, Tony looked up to see two of Stephen’s fingers inside Pepper as her head fell back in pleasure, getting herself off on it. Why couldn’t he have a damn camera for moments like this? It was such a turn on to see the other and clearly being attentive to Pepper even as he got sucked off. The way he looked at her was borderline reverent, and fuck, that was gorgeous. 

It always felt like time stopped when Pepper came. She was so beautiful that it was impossible to not watch. Pulling off of Stephen’s cock, he watched as she rubbed at her clit along with Stephen’s fingers working magic inside her. He always knew the signs. Her eyes closed, her shoulders hiked up to her ears, and then she came with a shuddering moan. 

“Can we keep him?” Tony piped up, his hand taking the place of his mouth on Stephen’s cock which seemed to remind both of them that he was there. 

“We… we haven’t even gotten through the night, and he likes you that much.” Pepper breathed a laugh, laying back on the bed as she moved from Stephen’s touch that was just on the edge of too much. “That’s a nice compliment coming from him.”

Stephen just looked over the moon, unsure which of them to look at in the moment. Tony gave him something to look at. Kissing up his stomach to his chest, he reminded him of just how turned on he was with the way he dragged his cock over his thigh. 

“The real test,” Tony hummed, looking up with a grin. “Is how well you can fuck me. You up for that?”

A grin slowly spread over Stephen’s face that was just gorgeous. Now that Tony was paying attention, there was a lot about the man that was similar to Pepper. In just a matter of seconds, he could see him go from relaxed to completely dialed in to the moment. 

“I think we can arrange that.” 

A bottle of lube and a condom dropped onto the bed beside them as Pepper sat up, still beautifully flushed. 

“I’ll join in once you both get ready. You have some talented fingers, Dr. Strange.” 

“That’s what I was saying!” Tony grinned, reaching for the lube and coating his fingers. Tonight wasn’t the night for teasing prep. As good as Stephen’s fingers might be, he would much rather get it out of the way himself. “And he had said it had been a while for him. I wouldn’t have been able to tell.” 

“I wouldn’t have been able to tell, that’s for sure.” Pepper agreed.

Stephen’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Tony reach to slick himself up, but he kept his composure. Tony always forgot how casual he and Pepper were in bed until another person was in the mix. It could be having a business discussion as he rode Pepper, slipping off for a few minutes during their lunch break for a stress relieving fuck, an easy handjob during a meal. It just worked for them and their lifestyle, but not everyone operated like that. Stephen could have stared between them all day though, Tony realized, and he had to do something about that. 

“Come kiss me, pretty boy.” 

There wasn’t any hesitation. Stephen was apparently just as dialed up as Tony was after getting blown, and those large hands were back on him. One settled on his hip and the other instinctively reached for his cock, getting a whiny noise from Tony who could rock between both hands now. The man seemed to go between complete surprise to utter confidence at a moment’s notice, and Tony couldn’t help but wonder how that would change if he became a regular. But that was a thought for another time. 

One finger quickly turned to two, and Tony might have been content to rut between that and Stephen’s hot touch until he got off, but a soft hand on his ass made him part from the kiss to look at Pepper. 

“If you keep riling him up like that, he’s not going to last long enough for either of us to have our fun.” Pepper hummed, leaning over Tony’s shoulder to give Stephen a kiss. “How about this? Tony’s favorite thing is to lay down and be fucked-”

“Hey-”

“So you do that for him, and I’ll put his mouth to work. Sound like a plan?” 

Yep, the two of them ganging up on him was a wonderful thing. He had died and gone to heaven.

“That sounds like an excellent plan.” Stephen smiled and nodded, hands moving away from Tony only to push him back on the bed as Pepper moved to the side. 

“Great talk guys. I appreciate being included in the conversation.” Tony snarked, though he absolutely wasn’t complaining about the way Stephen settled between his legs, spreading them enough so that he felt delightfully exposed. 

Pepper’s face appeared above Tony, her hair a curtain on the side of her face. 

“He might be your toy, but that doesn’t mean he can’t use you too, sweetheart.” Her voice was sugar sweet as she leaned down to kiss his lips.

Reaching to cup her cheek, Tony moaned as he felt Stephen’s hand on his cock again before it reached lower, past his balls to slide over his entrance. God, that was nice. Time went all fuzzy as manicured hands began running down his chest and took the place of Stephen’s hand on his cock at the same time as the other man slowly pushed into him, and the feeling left him panting into Pepper’s mouth, scrambling for something to hold onto.

Maybe the two of them were saying something to each other, or maybe not. Tony wasn’t dialed back in until Pepper pulled away and Stephen began to move. 

“ _Fuck._ Fuck, fuck, fuck. More of that, please and thank you, god dammit.” His mouth ran on its own as Tony pushed back into Stephen, feeling proud at the groan he got from him. It was a natural push and pull after that. With large hands holding at Tony’s hips, Stephen started at a slow, deep pace, and Tony’s hips twitched to meet that incredible stretch that just kept going deeper and deeper. 

If he was being honest, Tony had lost track of where Pepper was entirely until suddenly she was all he could see. The woman never wasted any time when she knew what she wanted, and Tony’s mouth was suddenly occupied with the slick heat of her skin. 

Not being able to see Stephen as he fucked him just intensified the feeling of his dick inside of him. And maybe there was something to a surgeon’s sense of precision. The man finally hit just the right spot which caused Tony to scramble and grip Pepper’s thighs, and suddenly every thrust was hitting home. All of his moans were lost as he licked into her in earnest, and he could feel the coil of pleasure wrapping tighter and tighter in his gut. 

For obvious reasons, he wasn’t able to give warning when he came, and he wasn’t sure exactly what it was that set him off. Whether it was the tightening of the thighs around his face, the way Stephen’s rhythm went perfectly erratic, or the attention to the head of his cock from _someone’s_ fingers, Tony’s hips shuddered as he let go to his pleasure. 

And it just kept going and going. He had no idea how long Stephen kept fucking him until he came, but he could feel when Pepper did, her hands grasping at his hips as she ground down into his tongue. It was so goddamn perfect. 

Eventually, the world came back into view. Pepper shifted to lay down next to Tony in the bed which gave him the perfect view of Stephen looking entirely fucked out as he slowly pulled out of him. The kiss bitten lips really did it for Tony, red lipstick smeared over his lips and jaw. 

“Okay. You can really fuck. I’m keeping you. C’mere.” Tony reached for Stephen, and the man luckily met him half way for a lazy kiss that had no coordination whatsoever. He could swear that it made Stephen moan though which was another victory for him. Next time, he would have to make sure he could hear him the whole time. 

The other pulled back, but Tony still tried to keep him close with fingers in his hair. The grin on his face though was worth the loss of the kiss. 

“Pepper tastes pretty good on you.”

“I could say the same.” 

“Next time, you can do the honors, Stephen.” Pepper chimed up from beside them, stroking Stephen’s leg lazily with her thumb. It was so idly possessive, and Tony knew it meant that she really liked him.

Score.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible at tagging things so let me know anything you can think of that might be applicable!


End file.
